


Stupid Cupid

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Cute, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Sometimes people don’t realize when they belong together. Some people don’t even believe in fate. Well, Cupid was going to change all that. He had strict orders on which people were to be brought together.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Stupid Cupid

Sometimes people don’t realize when they belong together. Some people don’t even believe in fate. Well, Cupid was going to change all that. He had strict orders on which people were to be brought together.

He usually never had a problem with this, however it was clear to him that the two people standing in to his left had no business being together. Sure he could feel their love for each other, but he knew it wasn’t enough. Not to last a life time.

Cupid followed his charge Evan Buckley to work that day. He was determined to find someone else for him. Ali was not his true love. Not at all. And that just wouldn’t do for Cupid.

Buck walked into the firehouse and greeted everyone. Cupid hovered near him and looked around. Someone was making his charges heart flutter and he could feel the immense love this person was feeling for Buck.

“I see.” Cupid smiled looking at Eddie Diaz, “Just perfect.”

Cupid was determined to bring Eddie and Buck together. No one had ever made Buck’s heart flutter like that. So, Cupid his thing and hoped his bosses wouldn’t notice. A short time later Cupid left because he had other charges and his work was now done.

Buck went up to Eddie and smiled.

“I feel funny.” Buck said.

Eddie chuckled, “Hey, so I was hoping we could have dinner tonite.”

“Sure.”

“Why are you guys looking at each other with heart eyes?” Hen asked.

“How is that different from any other time they look at each other?” Chim laughed.

“More noticable.” Hen smiled.

Before anyone could answer the alarm went off. The day passed by rather quickly and before they knew it Eddie was making dinner for the both of them. They decided a quiet night in would be better than going out.

Once they we’re finished with dinner they sat down to watch TV. After a while Eddie got bored and climbed into Buck’s lap.

“Hi…”

“Hey yourself…” Buck smiled gripping his hips.

Eddie kissed him fiercely. He gripped his neck and pushed his fingers through his hair. He began to kiss him harder with more want then he ever had for anyone.

“Bedroom…” Eddie mumbled in between kisses.

Buck picked him up and slammed him into the wall near the hallway grinding against him as he did so. Buck never wanted to let Eddie go there was just something intoxicating about him. They moved to the bedroom where Buck dropped Eddie onto the bed.

Buck removed his shirt and his jeans and began taking off Eddie’s clothes. He smiled down at him and began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest.

“I love you..” Eddie whispered.

“I love you too.” Buck smiled, “Now let me fuck you.”

Eddie shivered with want. He never saw this side of Buck before but he actually loved this. He blushed uncontrollably.

“Fuck Eddie…I really love you.” he said looking into his eyes.

“I love you more.”


End file.
